


King Conker

by Feuerfliegen (orphan_account)



Category: Conker's Bad Fur Day
Genre: Conker - Freeform, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-28
Updated: 2008-10-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 09:51:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16115957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Feuerfliegen
Summary: Conker is now the king of all the lands.





	King Conker

Conker looked down on his empire. He was now king of all the lands.  
He called for some more bouncing chocolate when he heard a noise in the distance.  
An explosion went off.  
Conker turned on the news, he was far too full of royals to have to go down there and see for himself.  
The news said that some followers of the old king, the black panther, were attacking civiliains, and Conker, almost his old self again, jumped up.  
"I have to stop them..." said Conker, "Before it is too late!"  
Conker jumped down from his throne and out of his castle.  
He looked over the horizon, and saw that they were there... the followers of the black panther.  
Conker went over to them.  
"Excuse me," said Conker, "What are you doing?"  
The followers ignored him, and that was just what he thought they'd do, so he pulled out his pan and whacked one of them.  
One of the followers took out a gun, he was a panther too!  
"Now what do you think your doing with that weapon?" asked the panther, trying to take the pan from Conker, but Conker would not let go.  
Conker whacked the panther on the head with his pan, and grabbed his gun.  
Conker jumped up on top of one of the street signs. He started to fire his newly found gun, and the panther followers ran away.  
Conker looked back at his castle, and wondered whether he really wanted to be king.  
He walked off into the forest, it was time to go home.


End file.
